été
by reyiel
Summary: voici la suite de "interdit" qui a toujours comme protagonistes nos deux amants.
1. Chapitre1

Me revoilà!

Et cette fois avec la suite de « interdit ». Cette histoire est plus rythmée que l'autre et avec plus de dialogue.

J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que l'autre.

Cette suite n'est pas finit et l'auteuse originale kawaii dit qu'elle en train de la finir.

Je rappelle que je ne fais que la traduire et que tout appartient à rowling et à kawaii.

Kisses et bonne lecture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le bruit de la sonnette les réveilla. Ils étaient tous les deux couchés, dans le lit désordonné, toujours enroulé entre les draps. Hermione fut la première à reprendre conscience.

« Mon dieu, mes parents » s'exclama t elle, en même temps que le jeune Snape s'étirait a ses cote, chose assez dure dans un lit aussi petit.        

« Quoi ? » demanda t il, et Hermione regarda sa montre.

« Houlà, combien de temps on a passer ensemble! C'est déjà l'heure du dîner, mes parents doit être inquiets, et se doit être eux qui sonnent » dit elle et elle sortie du lit pour s'habiller.

« Donc tu t'en va déjà… »Dit Severus sur un ton étrange.

« Descend avec moi, je vais voir s'ils te laissent dîner avec nous. Ils doivent te connaître. Aller, habille toi vite. » Dit elle et après avoir forcer avec rapidité, elle se mit le pantalon et fut prête. 

« Hé jeune fille, a quoi ça te sert d'aller a Poudlard ? Il y a des moyens plus rapide que la moldue pour s'habiller »plaisanta Severus, qui était déjà parfaitement habiller (en habits moldus noirs), debout et a ses cotes.

« D'accooord Sevie, ne m'enlève pas de point »en faisant un clin d'œil « mais de toutes manières, tu sais que nous les étudiants ne pouvons pas utilisé la magie dans nos maisons pendant les vacances, tu sais, c'est les règles qui le disent. »

« Oublie les règles quand tu es avec moi » dit sèchement le ''professeur''.

Apres s'être embrasés, ils descendirent en courant les escaliers et ouvrirent la porte. En effet, les parents de la fille étaient en train de l'attendre la, inquiets.

« Mione, cherie, qu'est ce que tu faisait ? On t'attend depuis une demi heure ! » S'exclama sa mère, la prenant dans ses bras.     

« Calme toi maman, Severus était en train de montrer…sa collection de…de… »

« De potions »dit il rapidement.

« Potions ? » demanda le père de Hermione.

« De chimie » éclaira t elle, et Severus affirma très vite, en approbation. Les parents restèrent confus.     

Cela se voyait beaucoup qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train de faire semblant, mais bien qu'ils l'auraient voulus, les parents de Hermione ne pouvaient pas se méfier de leur fille, et, de plus, le nouveau garçon les infusait une confiance très profonde, qu'ils n'arrivaient pas a comprendre.

« Maman » dit avec innocence Hermione « est ce que Severus peut il dîner avec nous ce soir ? »

« Bon, je suppose que oui »répondit sa mère aimablement « qu'est ce que tu en pense chéri ?» elle dirigea son regard vers son mari, avec les regards des deux ''enfants''.  

« D'accord, comme ça je pourrais connaître mieux ton nouvel ami »finalisa son père, dans un ton très protecteur.

« Je vous assure que vous ne serez pas déçus »sourit Snape.  

La famille Granger et Severus entrèrent dans la maison par la porte de la cuisine, et madame Granger pria Severus de s'asseoir pendant qu'elle, son mari et Hermione, préparaient entres tous le dîner.

Severus appuya, comme il avait l'habitude de faire ses bras sur la table, et sa tête sur ses mains entrelacées, les observant et pensant a ce qu'étaient compliqués les moldus, faisant de tout, une comédie.

Finalement, tout fut prêt, et les autres s'assirent à dîner. Hermione en face de lui, a coté de sa mère, laquelle faisait face a son mari. La situation gênait la jeune fille, victime des regards constant de Snape, tellement étrange,tellement froides et tellement chaude a la fois, qui disaient ne pas pouvoir supporter une minute de plus sans toucher sa peau, tellement profondes qu'ils l'obligeaient a baisser son regard et rougirent.  

C'était très dure de les éviter…le pire fut quand il se mit a jouer avec elle sous la table. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Même ainsi, ses parents semblaient l'ignorer. A la table régnait le silence, interrompus seulement par le bruit des couverts sur les assiettes, qui pouvait meme masquer  les rires étouffés de deux ''jeunes''. Le père d'Hermione brisa ce silence.

« Alors comme ça tu t'appelle Severus ? »

« Oui monsieur, Severus Snape"répondit il    

« Ce nom me dit quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas d'où…quel age a tu, jeune homme ?

« Je…uhm »son esprit lui disait 34, mais son corps en avait seulement 15. Il utilisa la logique. « J'ai 15 ans. »

« Et à quelle école vas-tu ? »

« Il va rentrer à Poudlard la prochaine année scolaire. » parla Hermione pour lui. « On va être camarades »

« Comme c'est étrange ! » exclama la mère de la jeune fille. « Alors vous irez acheter vous livres ensemble, non ? »   

Les deux amants ne savaient pas quoi inventer. Severus n'avait pas besoin de livres ! Mais bien sur, ses parents ne savaient pas la vérité et cela allait de soi pour eux, que vu la relation aussi forte entre eux aussi tôt, ils iraient ensemble.

Il eu un inconfortable silence, mais finalement, Snape répondit.

« En fait, mon oncle ira me les acheter a part, mais si vous voulez, je peux accompagner Mione quand viendra le jour. »   

Elle tressaillit en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi. Si ses parents n'auraient pas été la, elle se serait jeter a l'instant même sur lui. Elle essaya de se contenir et joua avec sa nourriture, comme pour changer de thème. C'était marrant de voir que ses parents ne pouvaient pas se rendre compte encore de ce qu'il se déroulait. Elle commença a douter si Severus ne leurs avait pas jeter un sort. Il savait tellement…l'interrogatoire de la part de son père, continua.        

« Et les études ça va ? » demanda t il, et elle commença à se sentir mal a l'aise. Elle avait peur qu'ils ne découvrent quelque chose.

« Papa, tu ne va pas trop loin dans tes questions ? Tu vas … » mais Severus avait déjà commencé à répondre.

« Oui, surtout en …chimie. On pourrait dire que je suis comme un professeur pour les autres. »

La tension fit que Hermione se relâche en un rire ouvert, et Snape fit une tête de triomphe.  

Quelle manière tellement confuse de mentir, sans mentir tout a fait.

« Bon, intéressant » conclut, sembla t il, monsieur Granger, en prenant un morceau de brocoli.

En quelques minutes, ils finirent tous de manger, et cette fois, Severus aida à ranger. Cela lui semblait bizarre. Nettoyer une table était une des choses qu'il avait faites de moins. Il avait toujours eu aux elfes de maisons, et autres.

Bien qu'il supposa qu'il devrait s'habituer à la vie moldue, au moins pour deux mois.  

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. chapitre 2

Voici le chapitre deux, et je dois vous avertir qu'a partir de maintenant, ça va devenir de plus en plus chaud, selon les dires de l'autrice, fait que je confirme ^_~ !!

Chapitre 2 

Il prit son assiette, et dans un moment d'inattention, il se jeta les restes sur la chemise.

« Merde » s'exclama t il, et a ce moment la famille granger se retourna vers lui. Hermione le regarda sans savoir quoi faire, si rire ou se retenir. Ils pouvaient être amants autant qu'ils le voulaient, mais il restait son professeur. Son professeur de potion. Ceci fit quelques tours dans son cerveau.

Severus était en proie à une terrible tentation d'utiliser la magie, mais il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas devant cette famille. Madame Granger ordonna à sa fille de l'aider à se laver. Quelqu'un devait faire quelque chose, puisqu'il s'était générer une de ces situations dans laquelle personne ne savait quoi faire. Hermione prit silencieusement un chiffon d'un des tiroirs de la cuisine, et pris à Severus par le bras, en lui disant avec le regard ce qu'il devait faire. Il laissa la plat vide sur la table, et procura ne pas marcher sur les restes de la nourriture éparpillés sur le sol. Les parents de Hermione commencèrent immédiatement à s'occuper de ces dégâts. L'ambiance se remplit d'une espèce de tension froide, accompagner par le mutisme de chacun de ceux qui se trouvaient dans le séjour.      

Depuis le bras, la main de l'apprentie glissa à la main du maître.

« Ici se trouve la salle de bain » murmura t elle « bien que je crois que tu le savait déjà »dit elle, et elle se perdit dans ses yeux noirs.

« Ce n'est pas la peine que tu m'aide à me laver… »Il murmura un sort et il fut propre. 

Il leva sa main pour se libérer de la sienne, mais il la dirigea vers son visage. Comme il se souvenait de la première rencontre. Il avait besoin de s'en souvenir. 

Hermione ouvrit la porte avec sa main libre, et tous les deux se glissèrent à l'intérieur et elle mit le verrou. Inévitablement, leurs bouches s'unirent a nouveaux. Severus l'obligea a s'appuyer sur le froid lavabo, pendant que lui-même la serrait contre lui. La peau de la jeune fille s'hérissa. Elle sentit les mains de son professeur lui caresser le dos et ses cheveux, et les chaudes palpitations de son corps augmenter près d'elle. Il sépara ses lèvres des siennes, et lui fit bouger la tête, laissant sa nuque a découvert. Doucement, ses lèvres embrassaient humidement le cou de la fille, qui réprimait des gémissements, qu'elle devait plus tard libérer avec force. C'était une espèce de douce torture, en plus dans sa propre maison, ou ses parents pourraient les entendre. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. Elle en voulait plus. Et finalement, elle s'assit sur le lavabo, sure qu'il ne céderait pas.     

Au moins, elle n'était pas aussi grosse comme pour le casser. Entre ses soupirs entrecoupés, le sentant de plus en plus dur, elle décida d'utiliser ses mains. Véritablement, avant elle n'avait pas eue le temps, ni l'intention d'explorer le nouveau corps de son professeur. Elle introduisit ses mains froides à l'intérieur de cette chemise moldue, et nota comment son corps frissonnait lui aussi. Il arrêta de la 'torturer', comme pour voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle le regarda avec des yeux malicieux. Elle passa lentement ses mains, de bas en haut vers son torse. Elle nota ses cotes, et le doux contact de sa jeune peau. Il était tellement maigre…alors ses mains continuèrent plus haut encore, l'obligeant a enlever cette chemise noire. Une fois comme ça, ou elles étaient, et contournant son cou, elles passèrent la nuque, descendant lentement par ses vertèbres, clairement définies sous la fine peau, comme pour les replacées, les souligna. Encore une fois elle sentit son frissonnement. Elle observa avec attention son torse nu. Il était maigre, mais musclé. Plus ou moins comme était son corps d'adulte, mais celui la était plus fin, si possible.      

Il la regardait, sans savoir quoi faire. Il avait envie de la contempler. Mais il voulait plus. Elle inter changea encore directement le regard, prête a embrasser son torse, mais alors un « toc, toc, toc » les surpris, faisant que Hermione, dans un sursaut, descende du lavabo.

« Tout va bien la dedans ? »On entendit la voix de monsieur Granger. Hermione était clairement atterrée. « Vous mettez beaucoup de temps. Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » Hermione, rapidement, enleva le verrou, et assomma sa tête par la porte.

« C'est presque fait, c'est que, la sauce verte est très difficile a laver, et…il a du enlever la chemise. En plus elle est noire, il est dans de beaux draps !! » Dit elle avec un petit sourire, et elle rentra en courant la tête, fermant d'un coup la porte dans son dos. « Mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? » demanda t elle tout haut, et la question paraissait dirigées a Snape.

« Pourquoi dit tu cela, Mione? »

 « Je ne suis plus la même ! Je n'aurai jamais oser mentir autant a mes parents !! »

« C'est parce que tu n'es plus une enfant »dit il dans un typique ton ironique.

« Je suis une enfant ! »

« Tu a peur de pas pouvoir l'admettre ? Redevient sensée ! »

« Comment veut tu que je redevienne si en étant avec toi je perd la raison ?! »

Il eut un silence.

« Je suis tellement pour toi ? » demanda t il.

« Tu ne peux l'imaginer. »

« Idem »

« sevie… »

« mione… »  

---------

Severus était rentré chez lui, et ils étaient en train de se voir avec Hermione à travers sa fenêtre. Son corps d'adolescent impliquait aussi quelques idées d'adolescent, et ils étaient en train de se dévêtir et se changer l'un pour l'autre, a travers la fenêtre. Finalement, quand Hermione entendit le bruit de sa porte, puisque sa mère était venue lui dire bonne nuit, cela fit que Hermione lui dise au revoir en lui envoyant un biser, et ferme les rideaux en courant. Hermione soupira.

« Couche toi, mon enfant, aujourd'hui a été un jour étrange. Le nouveau garçon est intéressant, non ?»     

« Il est sympa »

« Un peu bizarre, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Peut être l'est il »

« De toute manière, j'espère que vous serez de bons amis. »

« Espérons… »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Réponses aux reviews.

**Lululle**** :** je te le fait pas dire, il va se passer plein de choses durant cet été !!

**Dumbledore**** :** t'es une enthousiaste de nature toi, ne^^ ? Voici la suite de la fic !

**Solar**** :** oui c'est un très bon début, j'aimerais bien que les miennes commencent aussi comme ça !

**Varda :** quand je vois ma chambre, je me dis que je voudrais bien une baguette magique pour tout faire a ma place! Y en a qui on de la chance. Nan, sevie n'a rien fait a ses parents, c'est un don naturel. Mais on peut se dire qu'ils ne sont pas très futés comme parents. Et oui, severus aime énormément hermione. 

**Ikuko**** :** je suis très toucher que tu préfère lire cette fic , que de réviser , mais cette fic ne finira que dans pas mal de temps, alors vaut mieux que tu révises, c'est plus important ! kisses et bonne chance ! 


	3. chapitre 3

Donc pour les chapitres à venir, il y aura des cartes, de la jalousie, des visites inopinées…mais l'auteuse n'en dit pas plus. Elle dit aussi que cela devient assez ''chaud''.

Au cas ou quelqu'un aurait tiqué la dessus, dumbledore ne réapparaîtra pas… il est supposer être l'oncle de Severus, qui est maintenant en voyage d'affaire. Il est seulement venu acheter la maison et les meubles, pour que cela ne puisse pas paraître bizarre.  

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus se leva se matin la un peu étrange. Il se sentait comme en train de trahir une vie qu'il avait vécue depuis tout petit. Ou bizarre. Il se regarda le corps. Il avait oublié qu'il était à nouveau « enfant ». Il sourit et se fut comme s'il se souvenait de tout a nouveau. Quelque rêve avait embrumé son esprit. Mais il se pourrait être un autre de ses rêves prémonitoires.

Il ouvrit les rideaux, et alors il sourit ravi. Elle était la, assise a la fenêtre, l'attendant, dieu sait depuis quand. Elle inclina la tête dans un doux sourire, et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il lui répondit en lui lançant un baiser. Elle leva une main, comme pour qu'il la suive du regard, et la dirigea vers les boutons de son pyjama. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme incertaine, mais finalement elle commença à se déboutonner. Il leva un sourcil. Elle rougit, mais continua. Il s'accommoda, et s'assis sur le bord de a fenêtre, comme pour profiter du ''spectacle''. Elle déboutonna toute la chemise de son pyjama, et se l'ouvrit pour lui. Il en resta bouche bée, la regardant. Sa main s'introduisit presque inconsciemment dans son pantalon, cherchant son membre, et le trouva. Il le serra fortement, et l'observa, comme attendant des ordres. Elle continua se caressant un sein, et semblait apprécier, pendant que le regard de son professeur la fixait obscènement, et sa main dansait rythmiquement vers le haut et vers le bas, se frottant, presque sans se regarder lui-même.           

Elle, dirigée par son propre plaisir, continuait a se caresser. Il pouvait voir, a travers de la fenêtre, comment sa bouche s'entrouvrait doucement. Lui aussi commençait à gémir. Il ralentit son rythme. Elle avait glisser son autre main par en dessous le pantalon de son pyjama, et avait augmenter l'angle former par ses jambes. Ceci l'avait encore plis exciter. Il ferma ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas l'éviter, il devait aller plus vite, plus vite. Il se  noya dans son propre monde de sensations, et bientôt il se vit presque criant, sur le point d'éclater. Il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que Hermione n'était plus la, sur la fenêtre d'en face. Même ainsi sa main continuait a bouger timidement sur toute sa longitude, et quelques gouttes sautèrent, comme si elles disaient « on a réussit !! » pendant qu'il commençait a se dégonfler. Alors il le sentit. Un regard poignant depuis le fond de la rue, du trottoir des Granger. C'était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, mal conservée, mal maquillée et avec des bigoudis.   

Severus resta paralysé, et lança un cruel regard vers la femme, qui le regarda de la même manière. Rapidement, il s'écarta de où il était, et lui montrant le dos, il ferma le store. 

Il se lava, et comme premier réflexe, il chercha sa baguette magique, près à lancer à cette femme quelques sorts impardonnables. Il était furieux. Cette découverte était trop humiliante. En plus, il était fâché contre Hermione, car elle ne l'avait pas prévenue. Mais il s'arrêta à réfléchir.

S'il avait fermer les yeux, il n'aurait pas pu la voir, si elle voulait le prévenir, et elle n'osait pas encore faire de la magie hors de Poudlard, supposa t il. De toute manière, ce n'était pas aussi grave. Cela n'aura pas de répercutions dans le monde magique, car ils ne seraient que c'était lui, mais un enfant très semblable. Mais il continuait sans se calmer. La vérité était que jamais, jamais il n'avait été vu comme ça par personne, et maintenant, une inconnue avait vu un spectacle déplorable et gratuit. C'était horrible. Cela touchait une petite épine très grosse pour Severus. Son honneur.

Pour réussir à se calmer, il du fermer ses yeux, conter jusqu'a trois, et soupirer. Il était devenu très tendu. Avec la baguette toujours en main, il ouvrit a nouveau le store, et regarda en bas. La femme n'était plus la. Avait elle pu tout raconter aux parents de Hermione ? Severus s'assis sur son lit, et regarda le 'ciel' sur son plafond. Il se lécha les lèvres, et se passa la main sur la bouche, dans une attitude pensive. Il devrait aller chez Hermione pour le vérifier. Il ne saurait jamais ce qu'il se c'était passer s'il ne le faisait pas. Il rangea a nouveau la baguette dans le tiroir qu'il avait préparer pour elle, sans s'être changer avec un sort simple, et il partit vers la maison voisine. Il sonna a la porte, en craignant le pire, mais madame Granger l'invita comme si de rien n'était.    

« Bonjour jeune homme, tu cherche Hermione ? »

« Oh…oui madame, je lui ai promit que… »Dit il en lançant un regard pénétrant a l'intérieur de a maison, la cherchant a elle ou a cette femme. « Je lui a promit que, enfin, elle m'a promit que…comme je vais être nouveau a Poudlard…que » il continuait a chercher a l'intérieur du regard « elle est la ? »

«Oui Severus, elle est à la maison, mais tu devra l'attendre, car elle est en train de prendre sa douche. Viens dans le salon, et assit toi. Notre voisine, madame Windbag, est ici. » Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle, ou, en effet, se trouvait la femme aux rouleaux.    

« Bon…jour, madame Winbag » dit il dans un ton méfiant.

« Bonjour, jeune homme. Tu te LIBERE en te réveillant, non ? » Répondit elle comme essayant de faire une indirect de cette affirmation. Madame Granger sourit seulement, sans se douter, et sortit du salon.

Il  se sentit mal à l'aise, comme quand quelqu'un commençait à l'énerver, que se soit un élève, un autre professeur, ou une quelconque autre personne. Il choisit une revue du meuble a revue, et il se mit a lire.

C'était une revue sur le monde de la médecine. Un spécial sur les dentistes…''comme c'est rare dans cette maison » pensa t il ironiquement. C'était intéressant. Pour lui, n'importe quelle lecture lui plaisait, et si c'était comme celle la, un reportage, bien mieux. C'était difficile de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant dans une revue moldue, selon ses propres paroles.

Madame Windbag le regardait bizarrement, comme indignée parce que cet 'enfant' lise un torchon de revue presque sans photo.  

« Alors jeune homme, vous vous n'êtes pas présenter a moi. A ce que j'ai compris, et je l'a VERIFIER AVEC MES PROPRES YEUX, vous vivez ici a cote, non ? Vous êtes aussi mon voisin alors. » Il leva brièvement la vue de la revue et lui dirigea un regard glacial. Elle continua.

« Mon nom est Hortense, Hortense Windbag. Ne demander pas pour mon mari, car à cet ivrogne je ne lui ai plus vu les cheveux depuis 10 ans. »

« Oh, oui, quel dommage » dit il comme pour faire passer la balle.

« Vous ne m'avait pas donner votre nom, jeune homme. De toute manière cela ne me surprend pas. Cette jeunesse est un désordre. Ceux de votre génération sont une honte, une bande de dépravés, d'arriviste. Combien vous devriez apprendre de vos aînés, que, par exemple, LES RELATIONS SEXUELLES À 15 ANS C'EST TROP TOT, et sont mauvaises et tout ça, non ? »

« Pardon madame, mais par tous les dieux que savez vous de tout ça ? » du dire Severus, si elle savait avec qui elle parlait… « Avez-vous de l'expérience ? Me connaissait vous ? S'il vous plait madame, ne parlez jamais sans savoir. »

« Non, jeune homme, je sais très bien de quoi je parle, et même ainsi vous continuez sans me dire comment vous vous appelez. Par sa voix je vois que vous avez déjà muez et tout cela, mais cela ne lui donne pas le droit a faire tout ce que vous faite. Qui vous aurait vu…ça, ce n'est pas de gents décent. Apparemment nous avons à UN JEUNE PERVERTI dans le quartier.    

« Je m'appelle Severus Snape, et a moi, madame, traitez moi avec respect. Vous ne savez rien, vous m'entendez ? Rien sur moi. Et bien que mon corps soit comme cela, mon esprit est supérieur a ceux de beaucoup d'autres, même au votre, j'oserais dire. » Il se leva et se mit face a elle, lui plantant directement ses yeux froids dans les yeux verts (simuler avec des lentilles) de la su nommée. La femme s'effraya, et baissa le regard comme confuse. Severus secoua la tête de désapprobation, avant de s'asseoir.    

« D'accord » murmura madame Windbag, mais intérieurement elle s'était déjà promis de chercher quelque chose pour le faire du mal. Snape le pu lire dans son esprit. 

« Merde »pensa t il « alors comme ça je vais goûter a ma propre médecine ?...espérons qu'ici les points ne valent pas autant. »Plaisanta-t-il avec lui-même. Chercher les défauts des autres jusqu'au moindre détails, était ce qu'il faisait dans ses cours de potions.

La tension de la salle grandissait par minute, pressionnée par le silence. Alors, l'aimable voix d'Hermione arriva comme une délivrance pour Severus.

« Oh bonjour, je vois que vous étés tous les deux la, je suppose que vous vous connaissez déjà…ejem. » Hermione se souvenait de ce qu'il c'était passer, et elle se sentait un peu mal de ne pas avoir pu prévenir son professeur. « Viens Sevie, monte dans ma chambre…je dois t'expliquer quelque chose » elle se dirigea a Hortense « je la vois plus tard, madame Windbag. »

« A plus tard, petite. PROTEGE TOI !! »Cria Hortense dans son dos, et Hermione rougit, souhaitant que ses parents ne l'aient pas entendu. Elle eu de la chance.  

 Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre, très énerves. Ils s'assirent presque en même temps sur le lit, en fronçant les sourcils. Ils se regardèrent, et elle commença à se lâcher.

« Je la déteste, je la déteste, je la déteste » répéta Hermione, avec les paroles envelopper de rage. « De loin que je me souvienne, cette femme vis ici, critiquant les autres voisins, mes amis, Poudlard, inventant des histoires autour de l'école. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle me critiquait moi aussi, parce que selon elle je suis folle, et mes parents pour me laisser m'en aller, mais bien sur, mes parents ne le savent pas, car avec eux cette femme est un ange. Pour eux c'est notre chère Hortense, la ''Tati'' Hortense…

« Je ne comprend pas comment il peut y avoir des personnes comme ça…de tord… »Et  il se tus, en pensant a lui-même.

« Et en plus, toute la journée vérifiant l'état des jardins des voisins, et avec cet aspect…parce que comme ça elle dit que elle parait fortuite…qu'elle passait par la par hasard…toute la journée en plus. Elle n'a pas fouinée durant le déménagement ?

« Je crois bien que oui…chier » s'exclama t il « on pourrait la faire payer » dit il en regardant vers sa fenêtre, depuis celle a hermione. « Comme sa nous ferions une fleur au quartier. »

« Une potion ? On va créer une potion ? » Hermione avait toujours désiré faire une potion avec lui, tous les deux tout seul, puisque en y pensant, jamais cela ne lui était arriver, et dans son désir, il ne lui vint pas autre chose dans son esprit.     

« Peut être quelque chose de pire…pire qu'une potion. Je sais plus de choses à part des potions. » Il sourit pour lui tout seul. « Des fois les sorciers peuvent s'amuser, avec innocence. » 

« Sevie… »Murmura Hermione, excitée, et un peu effrayer par le ton de Snape « des fois tu me fais peur. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Réponses aux reviews (ou plutôt a la review)

**Dumbledore**** :** toujours fidèle au poste a ce que je vois ! Voici la suite, kisses !

****

**Note importante :**

Suite à une conversation avec l'autrice originale de la fic, j'attendrait à avoir 5 reviews avant de poster un nouveau chapitre. Pour qu'au moins je sache si quelqu'un lit ou pas, j'ai d'autre chose a faire, comme réviser mon bac, alors si personne ne lit, je vois pas pour quoi je me dépêcherait a traduire. Kisses a tous. 


	4. chapitre 4

Voici le chapitre 4!!

Désoler de vous avoir fait attendre, mais le bac est très important pour moi. Pour me faire pardonner, je mettrai en ligne le chapitre 5 demain.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de rédiger les réponses aux reviews et je m'en excuse. Je le ferait dans le chapitre suivant.

Bonne lecture a tous. 

Il parut ignorer ce commentaire. Mais il la regarda et avec ses yeux il l'enveloppa toute entière.

Il devait lui poser une question qui l'inquiétait vraiment. 

« Mione, tu à essayer de m'avertir ? »

« De madame Windbag ? »

« Oui… »

« Bien sur. J'étais concentré sur ce que je faisais, mais quelque chose me disait que je devais arrêter, et j'ai regardé, et je vis qu'elle s'approcha. J'ai essayer de t'avertir, mais tu avais les yeux fermés, tu étais très exciter. J'ai même ouvert la fenêtre, je me suis penché et je t'ai appelé. Mais rien.

« Tu n'as pas penser a la magie ?»

« Certes, non…je suis désoler… »

« Calme toi, petite » suavisant sa voix 

« Tu étais drôle en train de te branler » lâcha t elle comme pour voir le cote positif de l'accident.

« hey et toi alors ? La bas, en te caressant, tu paraissait un peu bête. »

« Mais moi je ne me baissai pas autant que toi, et de plus, on ne voyait presque pas ta main. »

severus commença a rire, coucher sur le lit, avec le visage couvert par les eux mains. Hermione se contamina de son rire et se coucha a ses cote. Elle observa le torse du jeune homme, comment il se contractait avec le rire, et elle commença à le chatouiller. Il se découvrit le visage, et lui répondit avec plus de chatouilles. 

« Stop ! » cria t il 

« Non !! Toi arrête !!

« Ah non ? Lutte avec ça ! » Il s'était mit sur elle, immobilisant ses mains avec ses genoux, et l'attaquant avec ses deux mains ses cotes. Elle se sentait prête à exploser, et ses yeux étaient remplit de larmes alors que le rire la faisait s'étrangler.

« arrêete, Sevie, arrête !hey ! Regarde ! Un hibou ! »

« Je ne le croit pas ! » dit il en mimant des serres avec ses mains. Elle en profita en se libera les mains. Elle lui entoura le cou et d'un coup de rein, se fut elle qui se mit sur lui.

« Ah non ? Regarde à la fenêtre » lui signala t elle, et il regarda. Elle se leva.

« Reste la »lui ordonna t elle.

Il s'accommoda sur le lit, et croisa ses mains derrière sa tête. Hermione reçu le hibou et prit la carte. Elle laissa l'ôte entrer et elle lui mit un petit plat avec des graines, pour qu'il puisse manger avant de partir. Elle ouvrit la carte, devant le regard attentif de son professeur. 

« De qui est ce Granger ? » dit il en s'asseyant. Elle en lu une partie avant de répondre.

« C'est de Ron. Ron Weasley, tu le connais. »

« aaaaah, oui, ok » dit il , se retenant de dire quelque chose contre lui. Bien qu'il soit amant de Hermione, ces deux la continuait à lui être insupportable.  

« C'est bizarre ce qu'il m'écrit la Ron. Il dit que je lui manque beaucoup, et que ces deux jours lui ont parus un an sans me voir. Et bon, il me parle pratiquement de lui-même.

« uh …tu ne la pas sentit étrange cette année. »

« Que je sache non. »

« Haha, je craint qu'il ne me soit sortit un rival » plaisanta Snape.

« Comment ?! » rougissant. Elle n'imaginait pas a Ron la courtisant, et encore moins comme etant son couple.

« C'est impossible, c'est seulement un ami ! Aller, ne dit pas de bêtise. »

« Bon, Mione, c'est seulement ce qu'il me semblait, a cause de ce que tu a dit. Donne pour voir. » Il étendit la main pour qu'elle lui donne. Il la prit et commença a lire.

« J'ai toujours dit que monsieur Weasley avait une écriture horrible…hum… »Il se tus un moment et plia a nouveau la carte.

« Oui Hermione, c'est presque sur. »

« De toute façon, je ne pense pas a faire quoique ce soit avec lui. » elle senti un regard qui demandait plus d'arguments.

« Parce que, je t'ai toi, que tu es beaucoup et me remplit toute entière. Et lui est seulement mon ami, et mon camarade de classe a Poudlard depuis que je suis rentrer a l'école, avec qui j'ai étudier, passer mes après midis, et tout cela durant quatre ans » elle sentit que l'expression de Severus devenait celle de la jalousie. « Impressionnant !! » s'exclama t elle finalement. « Mais pauvre de lui, s'il savait que pour moi il n'y a que toi… »  

A  ce même moment, le hibou abandonna la chambre en volant. Snape la regarda, intriguer, comme s'il soupçonnait quelque chose. Hermione rangea la carte dans un tiroir qui était remplit de carte, et se rendit compte que la majorité était de Ron. Elle le fermis rapidement. 

« sevie, allons chez toi. Tu dois toujours avoir à l'esprit madame Windbag, non ? Tu ma laisser intriguer. Pour cela et pour beaucoup d'autres choses. Et je veux faire quelque chose pour lui clouer le bec une fois pour toute. Elle est capable de le dire à mes parents. »

« Oui. De plus, à la maison j'ai tout mes livres, quelque ingrédient et bon, tu le sais déjà. » Elle se leva du lit.

« Ah, et rappelle toi qui tu ma laisser attendre coucher sur le lit pour quelque chose. » sourit il, et elle aussi.

« Allons y » dit elle « le plus tôt sera meilleur »

« Meilleur ?? » sourit il et il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. 

« Absolument meilleur » elle lui dirigea un regard chaud et complice, comme pour qu'il confirme ses pensées. Elle le devança un peu, ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Il repassèrent par le salon, et madame Windbag n'était plus la. Il n'y avait plus personne, mais la télé était allumée. Severus la regarda avec curiosité, plus tôt avec peur de rester connecté avec cette stupide boite moldue. 

Sincèrement, il n'arrivait pas a croire la manière avec la quelle il était en train d'assumer cette vie moldue, seulement pour elle. Il soupira. Hermione ouvrit la porte de l'entrée et sortie, mais elle s'arrêta. Lui, comme il était plonger dans ses réflexions, ne s'en rendit pas compte, et trébucha sur elle. Elle se retourna et le regarda, taquine. Il lui sourit et regarda le ciel. Ce hibou l'avait laissé très inquiet.  Ils marchèrent vers la maison. Elle était confuse, à cause soudain silence de son professeur, qui l'avait contaminer. C'était comme si tout les deux en  étaient enveloppé individuellement. Elle attendit qu'il ouvre la porte, et finalement il, comme impulsivement, le fit. La porte était déjà ouverte.    

Severus l'invita a entrer, et ils se dirigèrent au salon, qui avait la même structure que celui de la maison d'Hermione, mais inverser. La décoration, évidement, était différente. Hermione l'avait outre passée, comme beaucoup d'autres choses les jours antérieurs. C'était comme sa propre chambre a Poudlard, le tout très austère. Des vieux meubles sobres, et des étagères remplis de livres.       

Hermione soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser a qui il était. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, vert profond (esprit de serpentard), attendant a que lui dise quelque chose.

« Et finalement, qu'est ce qu'on va faire avec la voisine ? »

« Pour moi, je la transformerait en larve. » murmura t il, mais elle l'entendit « et j'avais penser a un sortilège des arts obscurs. »

« Quoi ??? » s'exclama t elle « tu ne crois pas que tu te précipite un peu trop ? »

« Elle le mérite. Réfléchit y bien, tu ne souhaite pas quelque chose qui le cloue le bec ? »

« Une bonne leçon…mais Sevie… »

« Tu veux qu'elle le raconte à tes parents ? »

« Non ! »

« Qu'elle le repende dans le quartier ? »

« NON ! »

« Tu veux qu'elle continu la tête haute, pendant qu'elle humilie le reste des gens ? »

« Non, non, elle n'a pas le droit, mais… »

« Mais quoi ?? Je sais parfaitement ce qu'elle veut, et elle ne sais pas avec qui elle est en train de jouer. »

« Tu me fait peur, Sevie, vraiment. » 

« Je pourrais faire aussi une potion quelconque… »

« Tu me fait peur »

« Je te fais peur ? Je te fais peur quand je fais ça ? » Il se jeta sur elle, et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Severus… »

« Quand je te fais ça… » il glissa une main sous sa chemise, la faisant respirer plus vite, et il commença a déboutonner le pantalon de la jeune fille. « Je suis en train e te faire peur ? » avec l'aide d'Hermione, il lui enleva le pantalon, un pair de pirates mauves élastiques, laissant des fines culottes bleues a découvert.  

« Sev… » Bien sur, elle ETAIT effrayer. On aurait dit que, en étant redevenu jeune, il était devenu plus impulsif, et c'était un peu étrange pour elle.

Mais il continuait à la toucher. Il arrêta de lui demande s'il lui faisait peur avec ce qu'il était en train de lui faire. Elle se laissa aller, sans fermer les yeux un seul instant, ''assise '' sur le canapé vert, pendant qu'il était a genoux devant elle. La palpant par-dessus la culotte, il faisait que sa température augmente rapidement, et que ses pulsations montent. Il fixait ses yeux noirs dans les siens, comme pour vérifier ce qu'il était en train de lui faire. Il vit qu'elle avait un regard comme voilé. Il voulait plus, mais il avait des doutes. On pouvait noter qu'elle avait eu peur auparavant. Mais il ne pensa pas à s'arrêter. Il prit avec ses eux mains la culotte, et la fit glisser lentement vers le bas, pour la lui enlever. 

Finalement elle l'assuma et commença à se faire la folle. Elle se sentait spécialement joueuse. Elle souriait malicieusement a Severus, pendant qu'il lui faisait ouvris les jambes jusqu'à former presque un angle plat avec elle, appuyant ses pied sur le bord du canapé. Il la regarda a nouveau dans les yeux, comme pour lui demander son approbation. Elle lui renvoya un regard comme lui disant « qu'est ce que tu attend ? »

Il commença a la caresser doucement et lentement, a ce moment, elle ne pu éviter  fermer les yeux, et respirer lentement.

Comment ne pas admettre qu'elle le désirait ?  


	5. chapitre 5

Alors voila le chapitre pour me faire pardonner et j'ai mit les réponses aux reviews a la fin, comme d'habitude.

Bisous tout le monde !

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques heures durent passer pour qu'ils se mettent a réfléchir au sujet qui les intéressait. Elle eu la flemme de se rhabiller, et permit que Severus lui offre une robe de chambre qui semblait avoir été acheter pour elle. Elle était de satin noir, très brillante et fraîche. De par son design c'était presque la première tunique qu'Hermione avait eue, à part celle de l'école. Elle se l'attacha a la ceinture, et elle se sentit libre, et remerciant envers son professeur. Bien qu'elle savait qu'elle devrais se rhabiller a nouveau quand elle retournerait chez elle.  

Ils montèrent dans la pièce qui correspondait à la chambre des parents de Hermione, qui dans cette maison était destiné à la bibliothèque et au laboratoire. C'était comme retourner aux cachots a nouveau.

« Bon, je me demandais ce que tu planifiait faire a notre ''aimé'' voisine… »demanda t elle après s'être assis sur la table, sur laquelle il y avait un chaudron vide, et une planche pour couper des ingrédients, placer de telle manière qu'on pouvait les utiliser quand on en aurait envie. 

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, arts obscures... » 

« Mais cela peut arriver à être très grave !! »

« Pas nécessairement !! Même en étant des arts obscures, il y a des sortilèges et potions très innocents. »

« Ça dépens de ce que tu appelle innocent... »

« Aller Hermione, ne me dit pas que tu n'a jamais lancer un maléfice…ça c'est de l'art obscur et innocent ! Je sais beaucoup sur cela, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'apprendrais. » 

Elle hésita durant quelques instants, et finalement accepta. Elle se leva en contournant le chaudron, et alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre. Elle regarda en espérant trouver la a Hortense, et en effet elle était la, mais par chance elle n'était pas en train de les espionner. Elle était en train de toucher les champignons de la maison.

« En vérité j m'en fiche. Qu'est ce que tu prévoit de faire ? »

« La faire taire pour toujours. »

« Comment ?? »

*******

Ils travaillèrent sur ce sortilège en cachette, combinant le travail avec les diversions typiques de l'été, et des autres diversions typiques des humains. Il continuait d'arriver des hiboux avec des cartes pour Hermione, de différentes personnes (personne n'écrivait à Severus). Mais aucune lettre de Ron n'était arriver a nouveau, ce qui était très étrange. Severus fut celui qui attira l'attention sur ce sujet. 

« Ce qui ce passe c'est que tu es très jaloux, moi je ne m'inquiéterait pas autant qu'il ne m'envoie plus de lettre » lui reprit elle.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux » dit il avant quoi que ce soit, la faisant sourire de manière très malicieuse 

« Ce qui ce passe est que cela me résulte très bizarre. On aurait dit que le hibou aurait compris ce qu'il se passait. »

« Tu t'inquiète pour un hibou ? » elle se tu quelques instants. Elle se rappela alors qu'il existait des animagus, elle-même avait enfermer Rita Skeeter dans un bocal qu'elle tenait cacher dans l'ombre, sur une étagère de sa cave.

« Ce n'est pas possible, si un des deux ou lui-même l'aurais réussi, ils me l'auraient dis…

« Tu comprend enfin, non ? C'est cela qui me préoccupait. Peut être que ton ami soit au courant finalement. »

« Mais alors, Harry doit aussi le savoir… » 

« Pas nécessairement, mais cela peut toujours arriver. Il t'as dit quelque chose d'étrange dans ses lettres ? »

« J'en ai reçu une hier même, et il ne parle que le mal qu'il est en train de passer avec sa famille moldue, et de combien il pense a Si…ehr…tu sais quoi » elle s'arrêta en voyant l'expression que faisait Severus. 

« Je dit que c'est très étrange, car si Ron le savait, il serait normal qu'il lui raconte a lui, et il ne semble pas… »

« Peut être qu'il préféra de ne pas lui dire…ce qui me parait la première chose intelligente qu'il ait faite en beaucoup de temps. » Severus ne pus s'empêcher de le dire, mais il semblait qu'elle ne s'en soit pas rendue compte. Elle était en train de réfléchir, mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. 

Il se dépêcha de se lever d'où il était, coucher sur le lit de Hermione, avec elle. Cela l'aida d'être aussi agile et souple dans ses mouvements. Quand la porte s'ouvrit finalement, il était assis sur la chaise de son bureau, comme si rien ne s'était passer.

« Bonjour Hermione, je vous interromps dans quelque chose ? »Demanda sa mère avec une douce voix.

« Non maman, que voulais tu ? » elle sourit, assise comme elle l'était, détendue, en train de caresser Crookshanks, qui ronronnait tranquillement. Par les apparences, on ne pouvait penser qu'elle venait de s'installer comme ça. 

« C'est que un de tes amis est venu te rendre visite, il est dans le salon en train de t'attendre. »     

Les deux ''jeunes »en restèrent bouches bées. Même le chat s'hérissa et sortit en courant par la porte ouverte. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, jusqu'à qu'ils entendirent la voix inconfondable.    

« crookshanks !! Comment ça va mon pote !! » Il n'y avait pas de doute…c'était Ron. Mais que faire maintenant ?? Severus rougit d'une manière alarmante, pendant qu'elle palissait jusqu'à avoir le ton qu'il avait avant.

« Tu ne va pas descendre ? » sa mère la sortit du choc.

« Eh ?? » sa bouche était devenue sèche. Elle regarda Severus, qui pour une fois, ne savait pas quoi faire. 

« Oui ma fille, que tu descende pour lui dire bonjour !! On voit que cela été une grande surprise. Dis à ton ami qu'il descende aussi. Ron aimerait le connaître.

« Moi…moi aussi ?? » fit il d'une toute petite voix et dus se racler la gorge après avoir parler.

« Bien sur… » Elle ramena les cheveux qui lui tombait sur le visage avec la main, et les arrangea derrière l'oreille, comme pour changer de sujet, dans un essais désespérer de cacher sa perplexité.

« Dis lui, dis lui…que je descend tout de suite…tu lui a dis que j'était avec un ami ?? » demanda t elle a sa mère.

« Non, mais… »

« Non, non ne lui dit pas …ce…merci de m'avoir prévenue, maman, on arrive tout de suite!! » elle se leva et alla fermer la porte, pour ''l'obliger'' a partir.

Des qu'il s'assurèrent que la mère était suffisamment loin, il devinrent hystériques.

« Mon Dieu, que fait il lui ici !! »

« Mon Dieu, et toi ou tu vas te mettre maintenant ?? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas !! » 

« Peut être qu'il ne s'en rendra pas compte… »

« Ne soit pas stupide (sans offense), u crois que je ne ressemble pas a moi mme adulte ? »

« C'est vrai, mais peut être que tu n'es pas toi. Mais seulement un garçon qu'il le ressem… »

« Hermione, tu descend ou quoi ?? » on entendit la voix de Ron, clairement impatiente.  

« Merde, je fais quoi ? »

« Et je fais quoi moi !! »

« Je sais pas, fait semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre !! Fais semblant d'être un moldu !! »

« Quoi !?! »

Mais elle était déjà sortit, et descendait les escaliers en courant. Il regarda un poster sur le mur de la chambre. Il y avait 5 garçons, et un portait une casquette mise à l'envers, une queue de cheval, et des lunettes…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunenoire : bah en fait, les parents sont totalement mis a part donc ils entendent pas. L'auteur voulait pas de réactions des parents, jus te la scène de la salle de bain ^_^. Et la vengeance…ben on n'en sait pas plus pur l'instant. Et t'inquiète pas je vais pas arrêter la traduction. Kisses.

Dumati : le bac est important, vu qu'il y a peut être un cadeau au bout ! Et puis faut aussi que tu révises. Je ne compte pas redoubler ma première ! Mais je vais pas arrêter la fic ! kisses.

Varda : voila la suite, et  je compte continuer la traduc !! kisses.

Kaima : c'est vrai qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate ! C'est dommage pour elle !! Je dois avouer que ça a été un des passages les pus difficiles à traduire. Mais je suis assez contente du résultat !

Kisses. Merci !

Lululle : merci et voila la suite !

joyce : une nouvelle reviewes !! Si j'ai demander les 5 reviews, c'est parce que vu qu'il n'y en avait pas eue pour le chapitre précèdent, je pensait que plus personne de lisait. Merci popur la review et kisses !

dumbledore : vi le vengeance arrive bientôt, c'est qu'ils ont beaucoup bosser la dessus ! Merci et kisses.

Cool : wouah ! J'ai jamais vu autant de ''suite'' marquer dans une reviews ! Merci ! kisses !       


	6. chapitre 6

Et voici un autre chapitre, qui révèle pas mal de choses, surtout la réaction de Ron et comment Severus a réussi a sortir de la maison…est ce que quelqu'un pourrait me faire le dessin de Severus, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait ???

Kisses et bonne lecture à tous, les réponses aux reviews sont a la fin !! et oublier pas les cinq autres pour avoir la suite ! 

« Salut Ron ! Tu ma manquer! Ca fait tellement longtemps que tu ne m'envoies plus de cartes… » Dit elle en entrant dans le salon.

« Salut Hermione » dit il sèchement. Il était difficile de dire s'il était gêner, impressionner par la maison moldue, ou en train de dissimuler une grande colère.

« Que fait tu ici ? » sourit elle « je ne me l'attendait pas »

« Oui, j'ai vu, je te dérange alors que tu étais occuper, n'est ce pas ? » cette voix était très dure, alors il devait être en colère. Elle essaya de maintenir un ton joyeux.

« Oui, c'est que…j'étais avec le nouveau voisin, qui a déménager il y a peu de temps. Il est de notre age et tout. »

« Ok, et pour quoi il ne descend pas ? » c'était bizarre d'entendre une question sur ce ton la de sa voix. Il parlait rapidement, et très, très sèchement.

« C'est que ça le gène. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, tu es la finalement !! » Elle l'enlaça, pour le faire taire un peu. Il l'a rendais très nerveuse.

« Hermione… » Finalement Ron sembla se détendre, comme si on lui avait retirer un grand poids de sur les épaules. Il appuya avec plus de force le corps de sa camarade contre le sien. Mais un étrange gémissement de la part de la fille l'interrompit.

« Je t'ai fait mal ?? » demanda Ron.

« NON, regarde, c'est, c'est mon voisin… » Elle du réprimer son rire.

« Euh...Mione, Mione, Mione, poupee, waouh !! c'est cool!! Salut copain a Hermione, ici...ici le cousin Bobbie… »

« Celui la ? C'est comme ça que les moldus s'habillent ?? » Lui murmura t il a l'oreille.

« Je crois, je crois que o…oui… »

Severus avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et portait une casquette (rose avec des fleurs blanches) d'Hermione à l'envers sur la tête, comme sur la photo. Il portait des lunettes de soleil aussi d'elle et avec des montures mauves et épaisses. Cela jurait énormément avec le reste de ses vêtements, complètement noirs. Il n'arrêtait pas de bouger ses mains comme le style rappeur, et a en juger par le rouge qu'il était, il était entrain d'en souffrir. De toutes manières, comme cela le vrai ton de sa peau était caché.

« Eh…salut Bobbie, je m'appelle Ron… » Il tendit la main pour la lui serrer, mais Severus refusa de faire la même chose.

« Je disais que j'allais a ma…baraque, pour…pour dormir. Tu sais poupée, ''show me the meaning of being alone !!" »

« Ah…ok Sev…Bobbie Sebastian....a revoir… »

« Au revoir Weasley ! » Severus sortit en courant avant que quelqu'un se rende compte de son erreur. Il enleva tout se qu'il c'était mis sur le court chemin (il ne pouvait pas supporter aller une minute de plus avec une telle allure.), et le rendit a Hermione des qu'il rentra chez lui, grâce a la magie.              

Pendant ce temps, Hermione invitait Ron à monter dans sa chambre, pour ainsi mieux se parler. Elle entra avant lui, et s'assura de fermer complètement sa fenêtre qui donnait sur la maison à Severus.

« Pourquoi es tu venus ? Tu ne m'as pas répondus avant. »

« Je vais t'être sincère. »

« Aller, alors, dis le moi… »

« Je voulais voir et vérifier si c'était vrai quelque chose d'horrible qui a circulé sur toi. Au début cela ma paru tellement fort que directement j'ai préféré arrêter de te fréquenter, mais ma mère dit que cela est impossible, et m'a convaincue pour que je vienne… »

« Quoi ?! Qu'est ce qu'ils sont en train de dire sur moi ?? » Elle se remplit de peur, et du le contenir. « Et pourquoi seulement toi est venu m'en avertir  de cela ?? »

« A quoi je répond d'abord ? »    

« Qu'est ce qu'ils disent sur moi ? »

« Que tu t'es converti en une pute dégeulasse, et que tu couche avec quelqu'un de beaucoup plus vieux que toi, depuis il fait un bout de temps déjà. C'est dur de le dire, mais c'est e qu'ils disent tous. » Il contempla comment le sourire de son amie disparu d'un coup, comment il se changeait en les deux premières larmes. « Ensuite ils disent aussi que ta famille n'a aucun inconvénients à te le permettre, que tu marche nue dans la maison de tes clients, et qu'en plus, tu n'hésite pas à t'exhiber. »

« Non… NON ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible… » Elle pleurait maintenant a chaudes larmes. Tout, a part pour les exagérations que gagnaient toutes les rumeurs, était vrais : on les avait découvert. Au moins le nom de Severus se maintenait en secret. Elle commença à réfléchir, qui avait pus soulever tout cela…

« je sais que tout cela est un mensonge » continua Ron « les autres ont préférer ne pas la commenter dans leurs lettres, car ils n'osaient pas a que tu soit au courant. Tu as de la chance d'avoir de bons amis. Ma mère a étendu un sortilège sur ta maison pour que n'entrent pas les cartes menaçantes. Nous sommes en train de les recevoir nous. Mais je savais que si tu le savais par toi-même, cela serait pire. J'ai eue mes doutes, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulait plus te voir, mais ma mère m'a convaincu a que je vienne… »

Hermione leva la tête, pour enlacer son ami Gryffondor.

« Ce n'est pas juste, ce n'est pas juste !! Pourquoi ils me font ça ???Je ne le mérite pas !! »

« Je le sais, et tout les deux nous savons que c'est vrai…pas vrai ? PAS VRAI ?

Elle restait sérieuse, avec les larmes qui roulaient encore sur ses joues, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou dire. Dire la vérité signifiait le perdre, mais pour dire la vérité, elle devait prévenir aussi Severus, et l'aider a tout expliqué. Alors, cela serait plus grave, car le nom de Severus en serait taché. On pourrait le renvoyer de Poudlard. On pouvait l'emprisonner à Azkaban, et qui sait combien de chose encore. Pour le sauver ils devraient rompre, et cela ne faisait pas parti de n'importe quel plan d'aucun des deux.  

Mais en mentant, elle se sentirait mal avec Ron. S'il avait été sincère avec elle, il n'en méritait pas moins. Mais elle comprit qu'elle avait besoin de plus de temps pour lui donner un réponse ''neutre''. Elle avait besoin de savoir plus sur les rumeurs.

« C'est dur de l'assimiler » dit elle finalement « dit moi, Ron, comment tu a découvert ça ? » 

« Ma mère a reçu une carte d'une de ses amies. Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Hale Watson, ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais il semblerait qu'elle ait envoyer des cartes a beaucoup plus de monde que ma mère. Parce que le rythme a lequel la rumeur c'est étendue…

« Et comment elle le sait ??(Je ne veux pas dire que ce soit vrai), mais, je ne connais a aucune Hale Watson, et encore moins a personne avec un nom semblable qui veuille me faire du mal...»

« Je ne sais pas, Hermi, mais c'est qu'elle existe. En vérité, ça ma beaucoup affecter parce que…

tuestrèsimportantepourmoi!!!! »

« Pardon ?? Tu la dis tellement vite, que je n'ai pas compris… »

« Que je t'aime !! Que je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tout cela était vrai !! Qu'aujourd'hui je vais te faire mienne ! »    

« Eh ? »

A la place d'une réponse, elle reçu un baiser passionner, qui l'attrapa quand elle ne pouvait pas se défendre. Elle savait qu'il était en train de lui enlever les vêtements, mais elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il se passait. Avant cela, elle ne vis seulement comment il lui avait couvert les yeux, et elle ne savait pas avec quoi. Elle sentit qu'il lui attachait aussi les mains. Elle entendit un bruit bizarre, comme si on bloquait sa porte, et l'inconfondable bruit d'une baguette qui s'agite dans les airs. 

« Ron, mais que fait tu bon sang ?? » cria t elle quand elle pus reprendre son haleine. 

« Quelque chose que nous désirons tout les deux, reconnais le ! »

« ahh… » Elle pus seulement gémir, en sentant  comme la douce caresse d'une paires de lèvres lui mouillaient la pointes de ses seins, et postérieurement, elles descendaient sur toute sa poitrine, estomac et ventre, jusqu'a arrivera sa partie la plus sensible…

« Je t'aime Hermione » il continua avec son travail, la faisant gémir et onduler de plus en plus, convertissant le moment en une torture de sensations…

« Assez !! Ils vont nous entendre… » Pu t elle dire.   

« J'ai ensorcelé la porte, avec la baguette à Billy, qui est venu à la maison pour nous rendre visites, ne t'inquiète pas… » La voix de Ron était entre coupée. Et bientôt Hermione pus sentir dans son intérieur pourquoi.

« NON !! » elle commença à pleurer, elle pensait a Severus, et en plus cela lui faisait mal, bien que Ron se soit déranger a la ''préparer''. C'était presque un viol, si ce n'était que Ron était sur qu'elle coopérait…  

Il continuait à se mouvoir avec maladresse, sans cesser de la tripoter de partout, montrant qu'en vérité cela était sa première fois. Mais il se maintenait silencieux, a part quelques respirations saccadées spontanées et des de faibles gémissements. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il était sur le point de succomber, après ce qu'elle considérait comme étant une longue agonie. Il restait rigide, il était fatigué, et n'en pouvait plus.  Apres ce qu'elle considérait comme un mouvement frénétique, elle sentit finalement avec dégoût comment il rependit toute sa semence sur son ventre, la laissant totalement tremper. Automatiquement, ses mains furent libérées, et elle s'enleva le bandeau des yeux. La seule chose qu'elle put faire, ce fut pleuré…     

***************************************************************************************************************

**Lululle**** :** bien maintenant tu a la réaction de notre ''cher'' Ron, qui est a massacrer a la tronçonneuse !!

**Dumbledor**** :** c'est que Poudlard est un cadre idéal pour une idylle, mais bon c'est les vacances, non ? Ils ne vont pas travailler durant l'été aussi ! 

**Lunenoire**** :** j'aurais pas mieux dit, surtout que ce chien est a baffer !! Et pour l'identité, eh bien relit le chapitre ^_~ !!

**Ikuko**** :** nan Ron n'est pas le hibou mais c'est bien la forme d'un animagus inconnu ! Et pour tes autres questions, tu as eu les réponses dans ce chapitre, non ? ^_~ !!


	7. chapitre 7

Bonjour tout le monde,

Déjà j'ai deux bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer !

Le première est que j'ai finit toutes les épreuves de bac que je devais passer, donc j'aurais beaucoup plus de temps pour traduire cette fic !

Ensuite, l'autrice vient de mettre encore deux chapitres en lignes, ce qui fait un total de 10 pour l'instant.

Puis j'aurais une question a vous poser : j'ai découvert deux autres fics qui sont super et je voudrais savoir s'il y a des personnes intéresser par elles.

La première est axée sur le couple Remus Lupin x Hermione Granger et la deuxième sur Sirius Black x Hermione Granger. Si vous êtes intéressé, je commence par laquelle ?

Et comme toujours, les réponses sont à la fin.

Bonne lecture a tous !  

**************************

Ron était déjà partit, et maintenant elle se sentait comme de si elle était de la saleté, pire que jamais. Par malchance,  l'été qui se profilait comme le plus heureux de sa vie, devenait un tourment. Ce que lui avait fait son compagnon de maison lui avait sentit comme un traître coup de couteau. De plus il l'avait planifié pour que personne dans la maison d'Hermione ne se rende compte de ce qu'il se passait. Comme si rien ne s'était produit. Elle ne s'était jamais attendu a une chose comme celle la de sa part. peut être n'en avait il pas conscience, ou peut être s'en était il rendu compte trop tard qu'en vérité il était en train de la violer, et même s'il eut la délicatesse de la nettoyer et de l'aider a s'habiller, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Elle pensait en plus, à qui pouvait être cette Hale Watson. Pourquoi elle avait tourné toutes ses calomnies sur elle, et comment elle avait pus savoir tout ça…et si, d'une quelconque manière cela avait motiver Ron a agir aussi mal…

C'est pour cela elle se sentait attraper dans une horrible spirale. Pour sortir d'elle, elle trouvait utile seulement penser, penser, retourner le problème dans sa tête…tous les problèmes. Bientôt une chose fut claire pour elle : elle se vengerait de Ron d'une quelconque manière très cruelle. Elle était en train de d'apprendre beaucoup de son professeur, et ces leçons étaient sans aucun doute les meilleures…   

******************

Quand Severus apprit tout à propos rumeurs, il ne tarda pas beaucoup à trouver la vérité. Selon lui, c'était plus que clair : Hale Watson était la même Hortense Windbag. Elles partageaient les mêmes initiales, et de plus, Hortense était la seule personne qui aurait pu les voir dans toutes les choses desquelles elle les accusait. En plus, c'était joué depuis le premier jour ou ils se connurent, quand il avait osé lui tenir tête. Le plus étrange était qu'en sachant son nom (lui-même le lui avait dit), elle ne l'ai pas diffuser. Mais alors, il se rappela un geste qu'elle avait eu, ce jour la, et cela lui éclaira les idées : Si elle était la personne qu'elle prétendait être, une dégueulasse toute puissante, elle n'aurait pas baisser les yeux quand il se mit devant elle.

« Tu crois que cela a quelque chose à voir ? » Hermione bougeait son pied, faisant que sa ''tunique'' de satin noir ondule gracieusement sur sa peau nue, comme pour s'aider a penser et a relationner ses idées.   

« Regarde, Mione, prend en compte que si elle est un amie de la mère de Weasley, c'est parce qu'elle est une sorcière. Comme nous. Je sais très bien qu'aux familles de sorciers il leur coûte beaucoup faire des amitiés fortes avec les moldus. De plus, il est clair qu'elle est en train de se réfugier dans cet entourage et elle utilise un nom différent, tu sais, Hortense Windbag, au lieu de Hale Watson.

« Et comment peut tu être aussi sur de lequel est le vrai nom ? » sur le ton de sa voix, Hermione se notait clairement dégoûter.

« Nous mettons toujours en prédominance le magique sur le moldu, si nous venons d'un entourage entièrement magique, si c'est ce que je crois. De plus, tu la vue mille fois. Toujours avec des bigoudis, avec des lentilles, avec des vêtements horribles… »

« Ressemblant à une vieille sorcière…c'est comme cela que l'appelle de manière méprisante les autres moldus…nous devons nous venger le plus tôt possible, tu sais ? Je ne pourrais pas le supporter beaucoup plus. Elle m'a fait beaucoup de mal ! »

« Tu dois savoir qu'en te le faisant, elle me le fait aussi a moi…mais je ne faisait pas allusion a cela. Il semblerait qu'en vérité, elle va camoufler sous tous ces vêtements horribles.  

« C'est vrai, je n'y ai pas pensé…mais je veux savoir pourquoi ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il nous reste très peu avant de pouvoir finir notre '' projet ''. Et alors tu goûteras enfin le miel que te laisse une vengeance juste.  

« Comme tu le dit, cela est très attrayant …cela semble, cela semble tellement facile… » Elle le regarda a ses cotés sur le canapé vert, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de s'écrouler, en accumulant dans son esprit tous ses problèmes. Elle s'enlaça a lui et pleura, mouillant sa chemise (moldue, il c'était habituer a porter ces vêtements). Elle voulait seulement être avec lui, sentir sa chaleur, le sentir, comme une muraille protectrice. 

Il pu lire parfaitement ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il la serra fort contre lui, et lui caressa les cheveux. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la consoler. Il savait ce que lui avait fait Ron, il pouvait le lire, et bien qu'avant il aurait répondus avec une attaque de haine, maintenant il ressentait une profonde tristesse. En étant avec elle, le mur qu'habituellement entourait son cœur, s'était effondrer entièrement, et il n'était plus aussi froid qu'avant. Peut être cela influençait aussi le fait d'être jeune a nouveau, mais la vérité était que c'était son élève qui l'avait fait changer. 

« Nous devons aussi nous occuper de Weasley. D'accord ? » Il sourit en sentant qu'elle acquiesçait.  

Ce jour la, Hermione demanda le permission de pouvoir rester dormir chez Severus. Cela semblait étrange, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait,''officiellement''.  De toutes manières, il s'était déjà écoulé un mois, et les jours en été volaient. Quand arriva l'heure de dormir, elle espéra trouver un réconfort dans les bras de son amant. Il ne douta pas à agrandir son lit, avec un simple mouvement de sa baguette. Apres avoir fermer toutes les portes et toutes les fenêtres, ils étaient libres des regards accusateurs. Cette nuit était spécialement chaude, mais malgré cela, Hermione était complètement froide, tellement remplit de peur qu'elle était, elle ressemblait à une rose de glace.    

Sans plus de préambule, elle s'enleva la tunique noire et se mit dans le confortable lit. Il se déshabilla et il s'y mit aussi, rencontrant les bras étendus avec lesquels elle l'attendait. Ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent. Ils fermèrent les yeux. Il voulait seulement lui donner de la chaleur, la câliner, essayant que disparaisse lentement l'amertume qui était en train de la noyer de l'intérieur. Il savait a quel point c'était douloureux quand on était torturer et ce que lui avait fait son camarade était une torture. Il n'osait pas la toucher plus et lui faire mal : rester comme cela était le mieux. Elle avait besoin en vérité, d le sentir a ses cotés, et plus proche, encore mieux. Elle l'entoura de ses jambes, pour se sentir encore plus près de lui, et bientôt les deux purent dormir.      

***

Ils travaillèrent quelques jours de plus, oubliant des ''autres distractions'' pour en finir le plus tôt, et finalement, le projet fut prêt. Ils leur restaient seulement a prévoir comment l'administrer.      

Le résulta de leur travail, consistait dans une espèce de Verita Serum, avec des effets secondaires. Il obligeait a dire la vérité, non pas avec le sortilège mais avec ses effets : a mesure que l'on mentait, il brûlait les cordes vocales, littéralement et d'une manière extrêmement douloureuse, jusqu'à arriver a un point, le sujet pouvait rester muet. Il ne cessait d'être un instrument d'avertissement, puisque avec le temps la potion faisait que les cordes vocales se régénèrent, mais les effets duraient d'un mois à un an, dépendant de la dose. 

Et dans ce lapse de temps, ils avaient aussi imaginé la punition pour Ron. C'était quelque chose, d'une certaine manière bête et simple, mais véritablement cruelle pour lui. Mais pour cela aussi il fallait trouver un jour, pour que l'impact soit terrible… 

******************************

**Kaima**** :** on ne fait pas du tout l'amour comme ça, c'est sur !!lol !

****

Dumbledore : c'est vrai ceux qui envoient des rumeurs son to ceux qui veulent du mal aux autres. Et oui on peut dire que Ron est fou vu ce qu'il a fait Hermione.

**Cool :** c'est vrai que ce chapitre est fort, m'enfin c'est ce qu'a voulut l'autrice. Et puis voila la suite !

**Lunenoire**** :** oui il a le mauvais rôle, mais je crois que Kawaii ne l'aime pas trop, alors c'est lui qui joue le méchant ! 

**Varda :** j'étais éclater de rire quand j'ai de quelle manière il était habiller, mais je suis déçus, personne c'est proposer pour le dessiner. M'enfin c'est pas grave ! Et il tueras pas Ron tout de suite, il faut qu'il s'occupe de Hermione d'abord.

**Ikuko**** :** tant de question…mais les réponses viennent dans les chapitres suivant, ne t'inquiète pas !

**Lullulle**** :** vi Ron est bien un en****, et je te pardonne pour le mot !^_~ !


	8. chapitre 8

Alors voila le chapitre 8,

En lisant les reviews, je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup n'avait pas compris que Hermione ne s'était pas encore vengée, mais était en train de le planifier avec Severus. Et celui-ci aime Hermione alors il est normal qu'il s'occupe d'elle.

Bonne lecture a tous !

   
--------------------------  
  


Vendredi dans l'après midi, a environ trois semaine du premier septembre.

La porte de la maison des Grangers s'ouvrit pour recevoir leurs invités, qui attendent un peu confus.

« Bonjour jeune fille, qu'est ce que tu es belle !! »

« Merci beaucoup madame Weasley, monsieur Weasley, entrez s'il vous plait… »

« Salut Her…Hermione… »

« Salut Ron » elle sourit d'une étrange manière, le faisant se sentir mal a l'aise.

« Je vois que je ne suis pas l'unique invitée » murmura madame Windbag.

« Je suis désoler si nous sommes en train de l'offenser, mais nous n'allons célébrer un dîner rien que pour vous… »

« Et bien tu devrais, avec tout ce que je fais pour vous. Bien sur, aujourd'hui tu es très déshabillé, tu devrais avoir honte !!    

« Entrez, s'il vous plait… »

A l'intérieur de la maison, dans le salon, attendait madame Granger, qui les dirigea vers la salle a manger, pendant qu'Hermione alla s'asseoir directement a cote de Severus. Lui, cette fois, n'avait pas hésiter a se montrer tel quel, son vrai visage. Cela n'avais pas d'importance qu'il le reconnaisse. Cette nuit était spéciale. 

« S'il vous plait, asseyez vous. » dit la mère d'Hermione avec un ton aimable « le dîner est déjà prêt »

« Chérie, de la nourriture moldue…sera-t-elle bonne ? » murmura le père de Ron, essayait de ne pas se faire entendre. 

« Sh…Arthur, bien sur que oui, elle est pareille que la notre… »

« Oui papa, je n'ai pas vu que ni Harry ni Hermione se soit surpris de notre nourriture… »

« Intéressante conversation, eh ? » Les interrompis madame Windbag.

« On nous a beaucoup entendu ?? » demanda Ron, assez honteux.

« Elle entend plus qu'elle ne devrais » dit Severus. Il sourit satisfait en voyant le visage de surprise que fit Ron en entendant sa voix, cette fois sans être forcée d'une manière stupide.

« Jeune insensé !! Fait attention à ce que tu dis !! »

« Je vous dit la même chose a vous. » répondit il avec son habituel ton froid et coupant qu'il utilisait dans es classe, comme faisant évident qui il était. Ron était en trin de pâlir. 

« C'est marrant tu ressemble beaucoup a …quelqu'un que je connais… »

« A un professeur ? » 

« Un professeur ?? Raconte, raconte petit, a qui ?? »

Hermione regarda malicieusement à son professeur, et se racla la gorge. Ses parents étaient en train de ramener le dîner fumant à la table.

« S'il te plait, Hermione, aides nous. Severus, peut tu nous aider toi aussi ?? »

« Quoi !?? » Ron se leva de sa chaise « c'est quoi ça !! »

« Ronald Weasley s'il te plait, ne fais un scandale !!   
« maman, mais… »

« Qu'arrive t il a ton ami, Hermione ? » demanda monsieur Granger, sans s'écarter de ce qu'il était en train de faire, avec un grimace amusée sur le visage.

« Je ne sais pas…Ron, il y a un problème ?? » elle prit une voix innocente, regardant avec une alarmante innocence son ami exalté.

« Lui… » Il montra a Severus.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a » dit il, faisant semblant comme seul lui pouvait faire « qui montre tu ? »

« Tu…es…Sna…? »

« Ron, pour l'amour de Dieu, fait attention a ce que dit ta mère, ou tu veux que tes amis moldus ne nous invites plus jamais? »

« Arthur !!! »

« Je suis désoler Molly…mais Ron prête moi attention pour une maudite fois !! »

« …papa… » Maintenant son visage avait presque la même couleur que celle de ses cheveux. Il s'assit en regardant Hermione, comme si celle-ci l'avait trahie. Mais elle ne maintenait seulement que cet étrange sourire. Cela faisait parti de sa vengeance. 

« D'accord »   

« Aujourd'hui tu es très étrange, Ron, sans comparaison avec l'autre jour… » Demanda Hermione en se levant pour commencer a servir le dîner, mais il ne répondit pas. Ce fut plus, il resta durant le reste du repas la tête baissée et muet.

« Je me demande ce que vous êtes en train de faire…peut être devrais je tout raconter a vos parents… »   
« Nous raconter quelque chose ?? » Se surprit la mère d'Hermione « quelque chose que nous ne saurions pas ? Pour l'amour de Dieu, Hortense, se soit pas stupide.

« Peut être est ce nous qui devrions raconter quelque chose, non ? » Severus la regarda froidement, lui provoquant un frisson.

« Hou, le temps est couvert aujourd'hui » changea de sujet monsieur Granger.       
« Il vaut mieux que nous commencions à manger, allons, mangeons en paix… » Sourit ave inconfort madame Weasley…

« Cela est sur, regarder, elle est une invitée et c'est elle qui nous demande de nous comporter… »

« Tout à fait Hale… » Dit Severus

« Pour une fois tu me suis en quelque chose, jeu… »

« Hale ?? C'est étrange, j'ai une amie qui s'appelle Hale, vous savez ? »

« Hale Watson, pas vrai ?? » continua Hermione, s'enthousiasmant avec le nouveau sujet.   
Il eut un silence gêné. Ron leva un peu le regard, comme se sentant interpeller. Hortense s'était paralysé, avec la fourchette plantée dans une cuisse de poulet. Elle avait la bouche ouverte, et semblant comme si l'expression de son visage avait muté complètement. Quelque chose de plus s'était passée. La table se vit entourer dans un flash, qui se finit quand Severus baissa sa baguette.

Ce fut comme un moment décisif.     
Quand la lumière disparut, les parents d'Hermione apparurent endormis a leur place respectives, et madame Windbag…commençait a se démasquer.

Pendant que les parents de Ron regardaient la scène entre surpris et confondus, Hale s'enleva la perruque, qui était déjà coiffer, révélant un très belle chevelure brune. Elle s'enleva ensuite les lentilles vertes, révélant ses yeux marron, et prononçant quelques paroles, elle passa sa main sur son visage. C'était une démonstration d'une magie très puissante, et cela surprit Severus. Cela frôlait presque les arts obscurs…  
« Hale ? Comment est ce possible ?? »  
« Tu vois… » Même la voix cessa d'être désagréable « je …Severus…je… »

« Tu le connais ??? » Hermione leva trop la voix, presque sans le vouloir.

« Un moment s'il vous plait, mais il est pour de vrai le professeur » commenta Arthur Weasley a son fils, qui ne répondit pas.   
« Moi a elle non » dit Severus avec une expression très sérieuse, et un regard scrutateur.

« Severus je sait que toi a moi…mais…je…depuis longtemps…tu ne te rappelle pas les réunions des nouvelles générations, il y a déjà plus de 10 ans ? »   
«Quelles réunions, Severus ? »

« Eh…il vaut mieux que nous nous en allions, vous ne croyez pas ? » se dépêcha a dire le mère a Ron.   
« Non !! » cria Hermione « je suis désoler d'être ainsi mais s'il vous plait, vous devez rester. Votre fils a quelque chose à vous dire. »  
  


*************************

**Lullule**** :** en fait Severus est toujours un adolescent, il ne redeviendra adulte que plus tard. Et c'est pas grave pour les grossièreté, j'en ai dit des belles la première fois que j'ai lut ce chapitre.

**Dumbledor**** :** mais Severus est un ado, alors c'est normal qu'il se comporte comme tel ! Et puis t'inquiète pas, il redeviendra lui-même lors de la séance de torture !

**Joyce :** merci pour tes encouragements ! Mais ne t'en fais pas Hermione va se venger, mais plus tard. Et pour le cinquième livre…beaucoup de personnes sont déjà au courant, mais je traduirais quand même la fic.

**Lunenoire**** :** alors c'est d'accord je traduirais d'abord cette fic ! Et les vengeances arrivent bientôt !!

**Ikuko**** :** merci ! C'est très gentil de ta part de me dire ça !! Et bien si c'est la même personne !!

**Cool :** moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé cette potion, surtout que c'est Severus qui va l'utiliser, et ça va être…nan j'en dit pas plus ! 


	9. chapitre 9

Kikou !! 

Comment ça va tout le monde ??

D'après ce que j'ai vu dans les reviews, le chapitre 8 ne serait pas trop clair et très compliquer a comprendre. Si vraiment cela pose problème, dite le moi, et je reprendrais le chapitre. 

Vous savez quoi ? J'ai eu une réponse par rapport a ma demande de dessin…et c'est Ripper (autre autrice très douée qui écrit aussi des fics sur Harry Potter) qui l'as fait. Caliiiinnns Ripper !!

Voici l'url : 

Kisses tout le monde !

  
****************************************

  
« Eh…il vaut mieux que nous nous en allions, vous ne croyez pas ? » se dépêcha à dire le mère de Ron.   
« Non !! » cria Hermione « je suis désoler d'être ainsi mais s'il vous plait, vous devez rester. Votre fils a quelque chose à vous dire. »  
« Comment ? » Demandèrent a la fois Ron et sa mère. Et on notait par le ton lequel des deux était le plus préoccuper. 

« Tu le sais parfaitement, Ron. Pourquoi ne le raconte tu pas ? » Dit hermione.

« Ron ?... » Son père le regardait sérieusement, et il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais vu comme ça. Il mélangeait le sérieux avec l'inconfort, et il paraissait presque agressif.

« Aller Weasley, moi je le sais déjà, et tes parents pas encore ? Je pensais que tu disais tout à tes parents… »

Les yeux de Ron commençaient à se remplir de larmes, qui ne pouvaient sortir. Il était angoissé, et il avait un nœud dans la gorge. Il savait très bien de ce qu'ils étaient en train de parler. Il se serra contre son siège, et regarda de tous les cotés. A la tête baissée Hale, a Hermione qui prenait avec triomphe la main a Severus, avec une étrange expression, aux parents endormies de celle-ci, et finalement a ses propres parents. 

« Je ne peux pas Hermione, s'il te plait ne me fait pas ça… » Sa voix sonnait noyer.

« Et qu'est ce qu'il y a avec ce que tu m'as fait ? » elle sourit, montrant ses dents, d'une manière démente. Elle ne faisait pas aussi peur depuis qu'elle avait découverte a elle seule l'information sur Nicolas Flamel. Elle était en train de jouir de sa vengeance.   

« Mon fils !! » Molly Weasley venait de deviner par elle-même. « Comment a pus faire ça ?? C'est ton amie !! »

« C'était » précisa Severus, qui fut confirmé par un autre sourire sur le visage de Hermione.

« Maman, ce n'est pas ce qu'il parait !! »

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Ronald ? »

« Monsieur Weasley…votre fils ma violer. »

« non !! Hermione, je ...ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas, vraiment, je… » Il commença a pleurer comme un bébé.   
« RONALD WEASLEY, COMMENT A TU PUS FAIRE UNECHOSE PAREILLE ! ES TU STUPIDE !!?? »

« Papa, je … »

« Quelle erreur avons-nous fait avec toi… »

« Non maman…aucun… »

« Et alors comment a tu oser faire un chose pareille » répondis t elle comme si elle était sur le point de le frapper.

« TU NE SAIS PAS QUE TU PEUX ALLER A AZKABAN POUR CA ?! »

« Mm…vous êtes dans le ministère, pas vrais, monsieur Weasley ? Et votre fils ira à Azkaban…tellement jeune… »   
« Ça suffit !! Laisser moi en paix !! Ce n'était pas de ma faute !! »

« Ah non ? Et de qui alors ? » Répondit a nouveau Severus, se mettant presque sur lui, comme il le faisait en classe, sur le point de le soulever par la chemise.   
« Un moment Snape, ce que mon fils a fait ne vous donne pas le droit de vous comportez comme ça avec lui. » appela Arthur, mais il eu une autre voix qui les sortie de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. 

« Que de souvenir tu me rappelle, Severus… » Le changement était impressionnant entre l'odieuse Hortense et la femme tellement belle qu'était Hale. Mais si le comportement n'était pas feint, la beauté servait peu. 

« Ce n'est pas encore ton tour Hale » la jeune fille lui ordonna de se taire, sans même la regarder.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois, gamine ? Tu te crois supérieure parce que tu  couches avec ton professeur de potions ? » Sourit elle, avec une moue d'indifférence. Elle avait la tête de savoir trop de chose qu'Hermione ne devrait pas savoir.

« Eh bien, eh bien… » Severus fit un mouvement du poignet et endormit ipso facto a tous les Weasley qui étaient la cette nuit. Ron chuta de sa chaise, et monsieur Weasley, qui c'était levé de sa chaise, tomba raide sur le plancher. Seule Molly se sauva d'un bon coup. « J'ai l'impression que tu a un peu avancé ton moment alors. Tu sais beaucoup de chose, pas vrai ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée, Severus » elle s'approcha de lui comme une possédée, jetant tout ce qu'elle avait devant elle et frappant Hermione (délibérément), et l'embrassa avec passion. Il lui résulta facile de s'approprier de se corps aussi ''menue''.  

« Lâche le ! Pute !! » Hermione sortie d'une de ses bottes sa baguette, puisque Severus lui avait dit qu'elle se prépare pour cette nuit, et allait viser.

Hale se sépara de Severus, et étendis sa main vers hermione.

« expelliarmus !! » cria t elle, et Hermione se vit propulser contre le mur. Elle se cogna le dos, expulsant un cri étouffer.

« Severus…Severus…tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'ai attendue pour pouvoir t'avoir comme ça près de moi. Pour dire la vérité, je n'espérais plus pourvoir t'avoir… » « Laisse moi tranquille ! Je ne te connais pas, et point !! »

« Mais nous aurons tout le temps pour ça !! Regarde, je suis tellement puissante…et c'est grâce a toi… »

« Jamais ! Maudite sois tu !! Regarde ce que tu as fait à Hermione ! » L'étudiante les regardait impuissante, pendant que plusieurs grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Mais elle était en train de faire quelque chose avec sa bouche. Elle vocalisait quelque chose…

« Mais quelle importance a-t-elle ? » Hale ne se rendait pas compte que Severus tentait d'observer Hermione par tous les moyens. « A partir de maintenant nous ne seront que toi et moi. Se ne sont que deux mots, je peux la tuer, et t'emmener dans un endroits ou nous tous les deux nous aurons tout le temps de nous connaître… »

Hermione, voyant qu'elle ne réussissait rien en vocalisant, prit une profonde respiration. La douleur, avait plus ou moins disparue. Elle tendit le bras pour ramasser sa baguette, qui n'était pas tomber très loin, et prononça aussi fort qu'elle pouvait encore.   

« Desmaius ! Bon sang… !

On aurait dit que Hale l'avait prévu, et d'une manière rapide surprenante, elle s'était convertie en une chouette. Severus esquiva le sortilège, qui finit par se dissoudre dans l'air.

La chouette avait essayer de sortir, mais toutes les portes et fenêtres étaient fermées. De plus, la lumière de la lampe du salon l'avait aveuglé, et elle commença à se déplacer sans aucune direction concrète, sûrement étourdie. Cela donna du temps au couple pour se remettre d'aplomb.        
« Merde, je m'en doutais !! » Severus prit sa baguette, qui était cachée dans son pantalon.   
« Putain, c'est une animagus. Alors c'était comme ça qu'elle apprenait tout ! Je pensais qu'elle était une simple chouette postale… » Hermione récupéra  totalement son souffle, une fois que Severus l'ai aider a calmer la douleur avec un sortilège. 

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » 

« Utilise ton cerveau, Mione. Ce que nous devons faire c'est de la viser et de dire : Desmaius !...merde… » Il essaya de le faire pour impressionner Hermione, faisant touche du premier coup, mais il rata.   
« Desmaius ! » pointa Hermione. Elle ne tarda pas à comprendre le concept de ce qu'elle devait faire. « Elle est rapide… »

« Desmaius !! » Severus rata a nouveau « elle est étourdie, mais son instinct la pousse à ne pas s'arrêter. »  
« DESMAIUS» Hermione commençait à perdre patience.   
« Desmaius!! »      
« Desmaius!! »

« Desmayuuuz…merde ! »

« Desmaius!!! » Hermione était de plus en plus énerver, et avait pris cela comme quelque chose de personnel. Mais elle observa que Severus lui montrait quelque chose.

« Maintenant tous les deux ! Desmaius !! » On entendit un pataplouf. Elle était redevenue humaine avant de toucher le sol.

« Accio Veritas Tremens! » dit Hermione. Elle l'avait prévue depuis qu'elle essayait de toucher la chouette.

« Beau travail Hermione…maintenant, ouvre lui la bouche, je vais le lui mettre en entier… »

« Tu en es sur ? C'est peut être un peu trop… »

« Tu ne va pas te dégonfler maintenant ? »

*************************************************

Reponse aux reviews :

**Ripper :** merci !! T'es trop gentille !! et pis si tu voit des fautes de syntaxe, dis moi ou que je puisse corriger !!

**Lunenoire**** : moi non plus je ne voudrais pas être a sa place, mais il lui manque encore une ou deux punitions ^_~ !**

**Ikuko**** : je suis désoler que tu n'ais pas compris le chapitre 8, je vais peut être le reprendre pour le modifier un peu, voir si je le rend un peu plus compréhensif.**

**Lullule**** : bah c'est normal que je te réponde !! C'est fait pour ça une question ! Mais tu me l'aurais un peu plus tôt, et je ne t'aurais pas répondus à la fin chapitre, sinon ça aurait gâché toute l'histoire !**

**Cool :** je te dis comme a Lullule, je vais peut être reprendre ce chapitre, car ça fait deux personne qui l'ont pas compris et c'est trop. Encore une, j'aurais fait une explication par mail, mais la, non, c'est pas normal.


End file.
